Goldauge (Kapitel)
"Goldauge" ist das siebzehnte Kapitel des neunten Bandes Der Sturm bricht los. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundfünfzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Die Trollocs greifen Emondsfeld von allen Seiten an. Männer aus Devenritt und Wachhügel unter Faile kommen ihnen zu Hilfe und sie können den Angriff zurückschlagen. Die Weißmäntel wollen Perrin gefangen nehmen, müssen jedoch erfolglos abziehen. Ordeith/Fain will mit seinen Männern nach Tar Valon, um den Dolch zurückzuholen. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse Perrin sitzt im Schankraum der Weinquellen-Schenke und schreibt. Um bei möglichen Angriffen nicht durch Feuer gefährdet zu sein, hat niemand im Dorf eines entzündet. Aram ist bei ihm und Perrin fragt sich im stillen, was er jetzt mit dem Kesselflicker anfangen soll, der eigentlich keiner mehr ist, seit er ein Schwert trägt. Ban al'Seen kommt zu Perrin und erklärt, dass die Aiel zurück sind und berichtet haben, dass sich tausende von Trollocs aus Norden und Süden nähern. Er wirkt nervös. Wie üblich erinnert Perrin ihn daran, ihn nicht Lord zu nennen. Er beendet seinen Brief an Faile, in dem er sich entschuldigt, sich fort geschickt zu haben, um ihr Leben zu retten und schreibt ihr, dass er sie liebt. Als er ihren Namen auf den Briefumschlag schreibt, weiß er nicht, ob Frauen in Saldaea ebenfalls den Namen ihres Mannes annehmen. Perrin sieht die Menschen draußen, die bewaffnet und besorgt warten. Sogar Frauen und Kinder. Nur die Kesselflicker nicht, die sich dafür Babies und Kleinkinder genommen haben, um sie für die Flucht zu halten. Daise Congar erklärt ihm, dass sie einen Plan haben, wie sie die Kinder in Sicherheit bringen können, falls die Trollocs durchbrechen können. Perrin entschuldigt sich, weil er Faile fort geschickt hat, doch Alsbet Luhhan sagt, dass es genau das richtige war und jeder anständige Mann das getan hätte. Perrin sagt, er wollte Faile nicht belügen, doch die Frauen erklären ihm, dass sie es längst wussten und Faile sicher auch. Perrin reitet mit den Kameraden weg. Er befielt Ban und Tell, dass die Kameraden den Frauen und Kindern helfen sollen, zu entkommen, falls es schlecht laufen sollte. Sie wollen zwar widersprechen, fügen sich aber. Er verlangt von Aram das gleiche, doch der Kesselflicker erklärt, dass er bei Perrin bleiben wird. Perrin und die Kameraden nähern sich den Weißmänteln. Er fragt sie, warum sie nicht auf ihren Plätzen sind und Jaret Byar erklärt ihm, dass die Kinder vor haben, sich nach Wachhügel durch zu schlagen, statt den Emondsfeldern zu helfen. Perrin fragt, ob sie nicht endlich verstanden haben, dass er kein Schattenfreund ist. Doch Dain, der leicht angetrunken und paranoid wirkt, sagt ihm, dass er ihm nicht glaubt. Er erklärt, dass er nicht zusehen wolle, wie Perrin seine eigenen Leute an die Trollocs verfüttert und dann auf ihren Gräbern tanzt. Perrin versucht sie zu überzeugen, zu bleiben und mit ihm zu kämpfen. Er sagt, dass sie ihn haben können, wenn alles vorbei ist, und dass er keinen Widerstand leisten wird. Die Kameraden sind entsetzt, doch Bornhald lacht ihn aus und sagt, er würde nur wollen, dass auch sie sterben. Wütend sagt Perrin ihnen, dass sie ruhig weglaufen können, ihn dann aber niemals kriegen werden. Er wirft ihnen vor, nur hohle Reden zu schwingen. Er sagt sogar, dass sie keine Männer mehr sind und dass die Frauen von Emondsfeld viel tapferer sind als die Weißmäntel. Das wirkt und Bornhald erklärt, dass sie bleiben werden. Auf Byars Protest hin schreit er seinen Männern zu, dass sie dann wenigstens "sauber" sterben werden, und dass er sich schließlich an Perrin rächen wird für seine eigene Familie. Die Weißmäntel reiten davon und Aram fragt, ob Perrin sein Versprechen wirklich einhalten will. Perrin antwortet nicht sondern erklärt, dass er noch einmal die Posten überprüfen muss. Während er an den Männern vorbei reitet, hört er Hochrufe auf sich selbst, die ihm peinlich sind. Er warnt sowohl Abell Cauthon und dessen Männer im, als auch Tams Männer im, bei denen sich Alanna und ihr Behüter befinden. Genau wie Jon Thane und Samel Crawe erzählen ihm Abell und Tam auch, dass die Menschen aus den Zwei Flüssen viel zäher sind, als die Trollocs es vermuten werden. Perrin hat sich entschlossen, die Nordseite des Dorfes zu übernehmen, an der Bran al'Vere der Verantwortliche ist, unterstützt von Gaul und Chiad. Perrin merkt, dass zwischen ihnen etwas sein muss, denn sie sind sich näher, obwohl ihre Clans eine Blutfehde miteinander haben. Auch Loial ist da, bewaffnet mit zwei Äxten. Als Perrin Faile fort schickte, hatte er auch Loial angeboten, zu gehen. Der Ogier wirkte regelrecht beleidigt und hatte erklärt, dass er bei ihm bleiben würde. Er sagte, dass es vielleicht sogar einmal Legenden über ihn geben könnte, einen Ogier-Helden. Und dann warten sie. Perrin betrachtet all die Männer, die er kennt und die ihm folgen und zwingt sich irgendwann, mit dem zählen aufzuhören. Er reitet zu Verin, die an dieser Seite am Katapult sitzt, wie Alanna es an der anderen Seite tut, und fragt sie, warum die beiden Aes Sedai noch da sind. Er glaubt nicht, dass es den Tod wert ist, Mädchen zu finden, die die Macht lenken können, oder einen Ta'veren zu beobachten. Verin erklärt, dass sie nicht denkt, dass sie schon gehen können. Sie hält Perrin für ein hochinteressantes Studienobjekt, genau wie Rand und Mat, und würde ihn am liebsten immer beobachten, selbst wenn sie ihn dann heiraten müsste. Perrin sagt, dass er bereits eine Frau hat und Verin sagt, er wüsste gar nicht, was es bedeutet, mit Zarine Bashere verheiratet zu sein. Sie fasst nach seiner Axt und fragt ihn, wann er sie wohl gegen den Hammer austauschen wird. Verin bezieht sich auf eine Zeile aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen. (Ein Handel (Kapitel Bd. 30)) Perrin fragt sich, was sie damit meint, doch dann ertönt das laute Brüllen der Trollocs, die den Namen "Isam" Isam Mandragoran, die eine Hälfte des Schlächters. Dies ist der Beweis, dass die Trollocs vom Schlächter geschickt wurden. schreien. Er sieht die Schattenwesen erscheinen, die außerhalb der Schussweite der Bögen stehen bleiben und das ganze Dorf umgeben. Erneut brüllen sie ihren Schlachtruf "Isam". Verin findet das interessant. Dann setzen sich die Trollocs in Bewegung. Perrin denkt an Faile, und dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Er befielt, bei vierhundert Schritt zu schießen. Doch obwohl viele Gegner fallen, ergießen sich die anderen wie eine Flutwelle auf das Dorf. Immer weiter schießen die Männer, Verin verstärkt immer wieder Steine für die Katapulte mit der Einen Macht. Und die Trollocs nähern sich unaufhörlich. Perrin denkt wieder an Faile und ist sicher, dass die Pfähle um das Dorf diesmal nicht ausreichen werden. Die Schattenwesen rennen gegen die Palisaden an und obwohl einige von den Pfählen aufgespießt werden, kommen immer neue. Die Männer fangen mit dem Nahkampf an, Jungen schießen mit ihren Bögen von den Dächern. Perrin befielt, zurückzuweichen, als die Kampflinien sich einzudellen beginnen. Die Reihen beginnen zurückzuweichen, doch Perrin weiß nicht, ob es wegen seiner Worte ist oder wegen dem Ansturm der Trollocs. Er sieht Verin, die Schattengezücht mit Feuerbällen angreift. Perrin wird von einem Trolloc vom Pferd gezogen, doch Aram kann das Wesen töten. Ein Myrddraal greift ihn an, doch er kann ihn mit der Axt töten. Um sich sieht er auch die Frauen kämpfen und töten. Überall sieht er Frauen und fragt sich, wo die Weißmäntel sind und wer sich um die Kinder kümmert. Ein Junge kommt zu ihm und versucht ihm etwas mitzuteilen, während Perrin ihn zu den Kameraden schleppt, die eine Reihe gebildet haben und von dort aus mit Bögen auf die Trollocs schießen. Der Junge erzählt ihm, dass jemand die Trollocs von hinten angreift und dass Bran gehört haben will, wie jemand "Devenritt" schrie. Aram zeigt nach Norden und Perrin sieht einen Pfeilhagel von dort herkommen, der auf die Trollocs niederregnet. Jemand hat Traber für ihn wieder eingefangen und Perrin sitzt auf. In der Ferne kann er deutlich Faile und Bain erkennen, an der Spitze von Männern, die mit ihren Bögen auf die Trollocs schießen. Die Myrddraal beginnen die Trollocs auf die neue Bedrohung aufmerksam zu machen, doch die geraten in Panik und beginnen zu fliehen. Die Menschen können die Trollocs jetzt einfacher töten, doch Perrin hat nur Augen für Faile. Der Junge erscheint wieder und erzählt, dass die Männer, die ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen sind, tatsächlich "Devenritt" schreien. Er stellt sich als Jaim Aybara vor, Perrins Cousin. Perrin denkt daran, dass sie gewonnen haben. Der Kampf hat kaum eine Stunde gedauert. Er ist so glücklich, dass er den Jubel der Menschen und die Leichen von Menschen und Trollocs um ihn herum gar nicht bemerkt, während er zu Faile reitet. Sie verlässt die Gruppe der Männer aus Wachhügel, die sie nach Emondsfeld geführt hat, und reitet zu ihm. Als sie beieinander ankommen, riecht er, dass sie unsicher ist. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie gegangen ist, wie er gesagt hat und dass er ihr keinen Vorwurf machen kann. Perrin schweigt, während Faile ihm weiter erzählt, dass sie die Menschen kaum überreden musste, mit ihr zu kommen und zu kämpfen. Sie waren von den Trollocs kaum belästigt worden, hatten aber die Feuer gesehen. Ihre Augen strahlen, als sie erklärt, dass die Männer ihr gehorchten, während selbst Tenobia noch nie Menschen in eine Schlacht geführt hat. Als er immer noch schweigt, beginnt sie sich zu verteidigen und erklärt, er habe kein Recht, wütend zu sein, weil sie ihm nicht gehorcht hatte, doch Perrin sagt ihr nur, dass er sie liebt. Sie umarmt ihn und erklärt, dass sie Angst hatte, nicht rechtzeitig zu kommen, als sie die Trollocs schon im Dorf sah. Sie fragt, ob die Männer aus Devenritt auch gekommen sind und sagt, dass sie das vermutet hat, als der verletzte Mann im Dorf erschien und sagte "Wir kommen". Faile bittet ihn, nicht böse auf sie zu sein und Perrin verspricht, dass er nie böse auf sie sein wird. Faile protestiert und sagt, dass er das nicht tun darf, sondern ihr immer sagen muss, wenn er böse auf sie ist. Ihm fällt allerdings auf, dass sie im Gegenzug nicht verspricht, es genauso zu machen. Plötzlich wird er sich der toten Schattenwesen um ihn herum bewusst. Er betrachtet das riesige Feld von Leichen und hat das Gefühl, dass es trotzdem nicht genug ist und nie genug sein wird, um den Tod seiner Familie zu rächen. Die Menschen strömen lächelnd aus dem Dorf. Alle sind irgendwie verletzt, aber glücklich. Er sieht sogar Gaul und Chiad Hand in Hand. Die Menschen umrunden ihn und Faile. Er sieht viele Fremde Gesichter aus Wachhügel und Devenritt. Alle sehen ihn und Faile an und beobachten sie schweigend, was Perrin nervös macht. Dann kommen die Weißmäntel in einer Kolonne aus dem Dorf. Die Menschen murren, lassen sie jedoch durch. Dain erklärt, dass die Trollocs besiegt sind und die Weißmäntel Perrin nun gemäß ihrer Vereinbarung gefangen nehmen wollen. Faile protestiert wütend und um ihn herum werden Rufe laut. Perrin hebt eine Hand und sofort wird es still. Er erklärt, dass er nur dann keinen Widerstand leisten wollte, wenn die Weißmäntel ihnen helfen, doch das haben sie nicht getan. Er fragt, wo sie waren. Daise Congar tritt vor und erklärt, die Weißmäntel hätten auf dem Dorfgrün gewartet, weshalb die Frauen in den Kampf eingreifen mussten. Bornhald sagt ihm, dass er ihm nie vertraut hat und dass Perrins "Plan" jetzt fehlgeschlagen ist. Er schreit, dass er ihn hängen sehen wird, selbst wenn die Welt dafür brennen muss. Er ist vollkommen hasserfüllt. Die Männer der Zwei Flüsse spannen ihre Bogen und zielen auf die Weißmäntel, doch selbst das schreckt Bornhald nicht, wie Perrin riechen kann. Er bedeutet den Männern, die Bögen zu senken. Er erklärt Bornhald, dass die Weißmäntel nie helfen wollten, sondern ihre Hilfe wenn dann immer nur zufällig kam, solange sie jemanden als Schattenfreund bezeichnen konnten. Er sagt ihnen, dass sie die Zwei Flüsse verlassen müssen. Bornhald erklärt, dass er Perrin eines Tages hängen sehen wird, dann galoppieren er und die Weißmäntel davon. Bornhald sieht ihn nicht mehr an, Byars Blick ist hasserfüllt und Farrans wirkt seltsamerweise bedauernd. Nachdem die Weißmäntel fort sind, kommt eine Gruppe Männer auf Perrin zu, die er nicht kennt. Ihr Anführer stellt sich als Jerinvar Barstere vor. Barstere verbeugt sich vor Perrin, entschuldigt sich, dass er ihn belästigt und erklärt, dass er und seine Männer die Weißmäntel verfolgen wollen, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie wirklich gehen. Außerdem wollen sie weitere aus Wachhügel "hinausgeleiten". Er und seine Männer verneigen sich nochmals, bevor sie gehen. Perrin ist verwirrt und Faile erklärt ihm, dass Jerinvar Barstere der Bürgermeister von Wachhügel ist und die Männer waren sein Gemeinderat. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass die Seherin und der Frauenzirkel eine Abordnung schicken wollen, um zu sehen ob "Lord Perrin" der richtige für die Zwei Flüsse ist. Perrin ist entsetzt. Er ruft den Männern nach, dass sie ihn nicht Lord nennen sollen und dass er nur ein Schmied ist. Er denkt wie so oft, dass er das hätte viel früher unterbinden sollen. Doch Faile erklärt ihm, dass es zu spät ist. Dann fragt sie, ob es wohl eine Möglichkeit geben würde für sie beide, endlich mal allein zu sein und Perrin reitet mit ihr unter Jubelrufen ins Dorf zurück. Ordeith Ort: Zwei Flüsse Ordeith beobachtet vom Waldrand aus die jubelnden Menschen. Er versteht nicht, warum sein Plan schief gelaufen ist. Isam sollte noch mehr Trollocs in die Zwei Flüsse bringen, doch der hörte plötzlich auf. Außerdem war Rand al'Thor nicht gekommen und zudem hatten die Menschen gewonnen. Er betrachtet die Flaggen beim Dorf und denkt daran, dass die eine mit dem Roten Adler vermutlich die Flagge von Manetheren darstellen soll. Er denkt daran, dass es mehr als eine Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu vernichten und fällt dann vor Lachen fast von dem Baum auf dem er sitzt, bevor er merkt, dass er die Hand dort hat, wo der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth sein sollte, der jetzt in Tar Valon ist. Das macht ihn wütend. Er klettert vom Baum und steigt wieder auf sein Pferd. Um ihn herum sind dreißig Männer, die einmal Weißmäntel waren. Er weiß, dass selbst Bornhald sie jetzt nicht mehr erkannt hätte, so schmutzig und verwahrlost wie sie sind. In ihrer Mitte ist ein Myrddraal. Das Schattenwesen fürchtet sich vor Isam, der sicherlich wütend ist, dass so viele Menschen aus Taren-Fähre entkommen sind, die der Außenwelt von den Ereignissen berichten können. Ordeith erklärt, dass sie nach Tar Valon reiten werden, doch vorher noch nach Caemlyn. Er denkt wieder an Rand, und dass er ihn und die Zwei Flüsse bezahlen lassen wird. Als er losreitet, folgen ihm die Männer, da sie ohnehin nirgendwo anders mehr hin können. Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Aram *Ban al'Seen *Wil al'Seen *Marin al'Vere *Daise Congar *Alsbet Luhhan *Neysa Ayellin *Bodewhin Cauthon *Eldrin Cauthon *Raen *Ila *Tell Lewin *Dain Bornhald *Jaret Byar *Haral Luhhan *Abell Cauthon *Tam al'Thor *Alanna Mosvani *Ihvon *Jon Thane *Samel Crawe *Bran al'Vere *Gaul *Chiad *Loial *Eward Candwin *Paet al'Caar *Buel Dowtry *Jac al'Seen *Wit al'Seen *Flann Lewin *Jaim Torfinn *Hu Marwin *Elam Dowtry *Dav Ayellin *Ewin Finngar *Hari Coplin *Darl Coplin *Bili Congar *Berin Thane *Athan Dearn *Kevrim al'Azar *Tuck Padwhin *Verin Mathwin *Tomas *Faile Bashere *Bain *Jaim Aybara *Wit Congar *Adine Lewin *Cenn Buie *Farran *Jerinvar Barstere *Padan Fain - als Ordeith Tiere * Traber * Schwalbe Erwähnt * Geofram Bornhald - als Dain Bornhalds Vater * Mat Cauthon * Rand al'Thor * Had (Junge) * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Davram Bashere - als Failes Vater * Deselle Aybara * Adora Aybara * Paetram Aybara - als Paet * Edelle Gaelin * Isam Mandragoran Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wolfsbruder * Tuatha'an - als Kesselflicker * Kameraden * Frauenzirkel * Kinder des Lichts * Bürgermeister - als Dorfvorsteher * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Steinhunde * Ogier * Behüter * Aes Sedai ** Braune Ajah ** Grüne Ajah * Trollocs * Myrddraal - auch als Blasser und Halbmensch Berufe * Schmied * Pfeilmacher * Zimmermann * Müller Erwähnt * Schattenfreunde Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke Erwähnt * Saldaea * Wachhügel * Westwald * Devenritt * Große Fäule * Manetheren * Taren-Fähre * Tar Valon * Caemlyn Gegenstände * Wolfskopfbanner * Banner des Roten Adlers Erwähnt * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Ereignisse * Schlacht von Emondsfeld Erwähnt * Sonnentag Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Weinquellenschenke